Raven's Story
by Commandant Sun
Summary: This is a history of a character you don't know! Whoa! Anyway, please R/R!
1. Scarren Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape but I'm very proud to say I do own Raven and her story, except a few related characters.

I don't know why I'm writing this. I don't like stories with newly made characters, like my other Farscape story. However, I will assure you that if you're like me, this is a tad different.

I don't just toss the character in, okay sort of but it doesn't take place on Moya. It's a back story, really but I love this character I made up. So please read it and review because I'm quite sure most people are thinking like me, about new characters, that is.

Anyway, this story is PG-13, because of cruse words, and hopefully that's all. I know this story starts third person, then goes first person, but it's supposed to be like that.

Raven's story

Raven hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knee. John stared at her with eager eyes, waiting. She drew in a breath and begun.

*********

"It's your fault the bitch was born!"

I looked up from coloring to hear what my parents were talking about.

Actually, I knew what they were talking about, me. They never seem to call me by my name, it's always bitch or bastard or any word people tell me not to say. I stared from one angry parent to the next.

My mother, my once beautiful mother, was ugly now. She had her shorts up to her butt and her shirt was like a scarf, in fact it was a scarf, tied around her breast.

I knew my mother was once beautiful, because that was what everyone always told me. They would always say, "She was beautiful and wholesome, but them she met him . . . " They always trailed off after that.

By "him" they meant my father, if that's what you want to call him. He was stingy, dirty, foul-mouth, and ugly. If I had never seen him, and then met him one day on the street, I would run away.

They took no notice of me and continued arguing, as if I wasn't there.

"My fault," my mother yelled, "it's as much as your fault too. That's how it works you know."

"You probably whack off with someone else and I was the only one who would help you with her. Anyway, she doesn't look a thing like me."

It was the truth. He had stringy brown hair that plastered against his skin. Mine was black and cascading, like my mother's. But my mother's hair was covered in grease from a low paying waitress job at Honey's.

My father's face was sunken and grim. Mine was more oval and bright. His eyes, I shiver when I think of them, were cold, stern, bottomless pits of torture that my life had become because of him. My eyes, on the other hand, were odd. They were red in color and a friend I had told me it cheered him up to look into my eyes.

My friends, so long ago. I don't have them any more because they're dead. I had been pulled out of school to help mother. I didn't know that I never go back to school. The Scarrens had done an aerial attack on Xauyier, the town where my school was. Then the Scarrens left, without a counterattack on them or anything.

I cried all night. My father told me I was lucky, because I was alive. Well, that wasn't his exact words, it was a lot meaner.

I couldn't see how I was lucky. I was here, no other way to put the hell hole of my life in words. My friends were in heaven. My mother and father told me that there wasn't such a thing but I believed in heaven, it was my only hope left.

My parents continued arguing. I forgot them and worked on my coloring. I had got the paper and crayons from school, it was the only thing I had, beside clothes, and that was limited.

I felt a buzzing in my ear and from instinct I snatched at it but there was nothing there.

I must be going deaf from yelling, I thought. But my parents had stopped arguing and were listening too. My father rushed outside.

"What is it," my mother asked in a tone of voice she never would have used for me.

My father came back from the outside, mouth flabbergasted. "It's a-It's a," he stumbled then yelled, "It's a Scarren ship!"

My parents frantically rushed out the door, leaving me behind.

I'm not going out there, I thought. I walked down the stairs to a freezer type room, neglecting my coloring book.

Every time I would go to the freezer I wonder why we had it. It didn't really freeze anything, in fact, it was the same temperature upstairs. Beside nothing was kept in here.

I huddle in a corner, covering my ears. I'm staying like this till it's over, I thought.

I was scared but I wouldn't admit that to anyone and no one was going to say I was scared.

Booms from the Scarren attack filled my head and my thoughts. The door to the upstairs shook and I felt something scrap my leg. But I didn't move, and I didn't move at all till it was over.

The Scarrens were gone. My parents were gone, I knew it and I felt a shameful rise of relief in my heart. It was wrong to think but I didn't push it aside.

I opened my eyes. Blood soaked my foot and the fallen timber laid near by. Only then did pain reach my leg. I tore off cloth from my shirt and pressed it against the wound. When I was satisfied, I tied it around my ankle.

I staggered up. My eyes focused to the room. It was in good condition except for a few beams that had fell.

The stairs seemed to take forever to climb but I made it to the landing. The upstairs was a mesh but my paper I had colored laid on the floor.

"Hello," a soft voice called out from outside. In walked a Peacekeeper, I had seen them visit our planet, they had signed a peace treaty, I think. The woman stooped when she shall me. She was beautiful. Her eyes glittered and her voice was soothing when she talked. She was about perfect to what I had dreamed about in a mother.

She looked curiously at me. "What's your name?"

"Raven," I said without hesitation.

"Raven, where are your parents?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't care."

Hurt and pity spread across her face. I hate it when people pity me. I'm not the worst off.

"Raven," she said holding out her hand tome, "come with me."

I didn't hesitate, she felt like the mother I never had. She took my hand and lead me outside.

Author's Note- This doesn't define me and my family at all. I love my family and my home. I've always wonder where I get stories about people being beating. Most be all the demented shows I watch. Anyway I just wanted to say that so you don't get the wrong expression about my family. My mother and father are the most wonderful people I know. Please R/R!!!!!


	2. Peacekeepers

Disclaimer: I do not own Farscape or any related characters except those I made up but I don't make any money for it.

Thank you for reviewing. I'm sure you know it means a lot.

Peacekeepers

She never told me where we were going and I never asked. In more than one way I admire her. Tough, strong, beautiful, I wanted to be just like her when I was older.

Yet in other ways I feared her. She was a Peacekeeper and I feared anyone who could force me out of my world. I kept thinking, what if she is like the Scarrens, killing thousands.

We made our way, slowly, over dismembered bodies and war shaken houses. The bloodshed smell reached my nostrils and I gaged. A sick feeling filled my stomach, I doubled over and threw up.

The Peacekeeper patted my back but said nothing. When I had threw up all my food in my stomach (which wasn't much), I got back up and we continued.

I began to look at the bodies closely. Since I had no food left, I couldn't throw that up.

I realized, with a sick reality check, that I knew these people. Friends, acquaintances, store owners, it was horrible.

Hot tears began to tumble down my cheeks. I quickly brushed them away when I saw the Peacekeeper ship.

A wondrous ship it was. It was bathed in the dust swept sunlight. Hundreds of Peacekeepers locked around the ship, made it look like a school of fish.

"Are we going to the ship? ," I asked.

"Yes. Now don't ask any more questions."

A surge of emotions flooded me. First came shock, that I was almost being forced onto this ship. Then excitement, that I maybe taking my first space trip. Finally came curiosity about why not to ask questions.

I stopped in hesitation. The Peacekeeper looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't worry," she said, "you'll be okay."

She took me by the hand again and we entered the ship. It was impressive, inside and out. There were decks, control rooms, and some triangular symbols, like the ones on the uniforms the Peacekeepers wore.

She took me to a seat lodged into the wall. She buckled me up and just walked away. She will be a great mother, I thought, jokingly.

The Peacekeepers began to come aboard but no one payed any attention to me. Calls began through the ship and it lifted off the ground.

I began to ponder that this might be the last time that I will be on my home planet. Which made me quite happy and excited. Joy speared through me during the whole trip but then the ship stopped.

The Peacekeepers filed out and I didn't see the 'motherly' Peacekeeper anywhere until ten minutes after everyone had left. She squatted down and looked me in the eyes.

"Before I unbuckle you I want to explain what's going to happen," she sighed. "Your planet is no more, and you couldn't survive there. So, you are going to be trained to become a Peacekeeper."

I was shocked. It was bad enough that the Scarrens had destroyed my planet, but now I was going to be with people, who probably did the same thing.

"No," I whispered.

Her face flushed with anger. "No?! How dare you talk back to a superior officer." With that she slapped me across the face.

The sting of it brought tears and some not so old memories.

"Don't cry," she commanded in a stern and annoyed voice. "You're being a baby."

She hastily unbuckled my seatbelt and flung me out of the seat.

I hit the ground with a loss of breath.

"Now get out." She pointed to the door. "Get trained and maybe you'll know better next time."

I rustle out of the ship. I was clueless about what to do now. There were Peacekeepers all around but even when my clothes were scraps and they were in uniforms, they ignored me. Add the fact that these were adults and I was a small child, made not noticing me preposterous.

I sat in a corner, where no one could see me cry. Sleep drifted upon me and when I woke up, there were only a few Peacekeepers there. Ships had been docked and the Peacekeepers were doing checks on them.

I drifted to the door nearest me and opened it. An empty corridor faced me but I could hear voices far off.

The pace of feet also reached my ear, as a male Peacekeeper cut the corner and went right on past me.

"Please, sir," I asked politely, as he turned around to face me. "Will you tell me where I might be trained at?"

At first I thought he hadn't heard me but he sighed and said, "Follow me."

He walked quite quickly and I almost had to run to keep up with him.

He stopped outside a door, opened it, nearly shoved me in, and left.

I stumbled, clumsily inside and I wondered why no one was laughing at me. Looking up solved that problem, no one was there.

Damn Peacekeeper, I thought, takes me to the wrong room.

Before I turned around to open the door, a demanding female voice called, "What do you want?"

I froze, looked around but didn't see anyone. I tried my luck and called back, "Please, ma'am, I'm here to be trained."

"There's a uniform for you to wear to your right. Take those filthy rags off and put it on."

To my right was indeed a nicely pressed leather uniform. I took my clothes off and pulled the uniform on. It was a tad big but I guess they thought that one size fitted all.

"Now to your left is a door. Go there and sleep."

I wanted to say I had already slept but I was afraid to be slapped again. A nod would do, I thought, since I knew she could see me.

I did nod and walked through the door. It was a large room, full of beds which had a Peacekeeper child in each one.

The first one was empty, so I slipped my shoes off and got into bed. I started to count how many times my parents had hit me and sleep came upon me before I was halfway done.


	3. Raven's Becoming

Raven's Story  
  
It's been a really long time since I last wrote a chapter but I'm trying to get back into the groove. Anyway, this chapter is very short and personal not as good as my others, I may redo it, depends on what all of you think. Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Do we still use these things, it's been soooo long. If I wrote a disclaimer in any of my before chapters, it's the same now!

Chapter 3: Raven's Becoming

Here I was, a Peacekeeper. I felt the power I held within my grasp, coursing through my veins. Evil, uncontrollable evil, choking away all that was good with me away, which wasn't much.  
  
I felt in my hands, the sheer strength to crush a windpipe beneath my cold fingers. To watch the blood seep out of a crushed head, that I had dealt the fatal blow to.  
  
This is what I wanted. It was my dream, had been my dream for a long, long time. To be the best Peacekeeper I could be. I was fearless, strong, not compassionate, and a tyrant.  
  
When I first came here, there was no sympathy for me. Everyone had a sad beginning of life. I heard so many of them, I became unemotional to even the worst of them. I stop telling my own story. It didn't matter anymore.

That's when I began to push all of my "friends" away. I knew I wasn't going to succeed with anyone just wanting to be better then me. I betrayed anyone that seemed like they were going to betray the Peacekeepers.

I was alone. I had nothing else to do but train.  
  
I trained harder than anyone. I hardly ever ate and slept for four arns, at best. Eating and sleeping, were nothing to me if they were compared with my goal.  
  
Training was all my life was about until one day when I was the only one training. The rest were asleep, it was just me and my resident trainer. I had been alone with him many times but it was different this time. I didn't train a lot that night.  
  
This night was the first time I realized how cold I was. I felt no emotion afterwards.  
  
I no longer trained a lot at night.

I became an official Peacekeeper, captain of my own fleet of ships. There's one problem, though.  
  
My goal is to destroy the Peacekeepers. 


End file.
